The Events After Worlds
by BookWormAnna
Summary: Everything in Kaylie and Austins life is perfect, including their relationship. But who will try to stand in their way? Mostly A/K but some M/P. Plus a few surprises. Please reivew. Rated T for kissing and mild language.
1. Chapter 1 Back to reality

**The events after worlds**

**(POV of Kaylie) **

_Based in the woods behind the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training center_

"Austin… Austin come on!" I giggled. "AUSTIN!" I shouted playfully.

"Oh just 5 more minutes." Austin replied laughing and continued kissing my neck. "You…know…you…want…to…" He said.

"Oh yes I know…" I replied. "But I am World Champion and I'm going to be late, plus we are going to be in so much trouble because our relationship is all over the papers and just because we have been hiding out all weekend, doesn't mean we will never get back to reality. I wish we could but we can't" I said seriously.

By this time he was leaning against the opposite tree and rolling his eyes.

"You always worry Kaylie Cruz, come on." He said laughing.

Butterflies we fluttering in my stomach as I walked to the gym and stopped dead right outside the doors.

"You go in, I will come a couple of minutes later so it doesn't look like we came together." I said smiling.

Austin snorted and carried on… A few minutes later I entered the gym.

I headed to the beam to warm up when my worst nightmare happened.

"KAYYYYYLIE CRUUUUUZZ!" Sasha shouted angrily.

"OMG Sasha I am so sorry." I said.

"Break up with him." He replied.

"I'm sorry?" I asked

"End it. Stop seeing him." Sasha carried on.

"WHY?" I asked.

"You'll lose focus. Boys and Gymnastics don't match… Particularly boys and world champions." Sasha continued, not letting me get a word in edge ways.

"I won nationals with a boyfriend…" I said defiantly immediately regretting it.

"WHAT!" Sasha argued. "Who was the boy?" Sasha asked.

"No one." I told him.

"Who?" He urged.

"Carter." I whispered.

"Louder."

"Carter." I said louder.

"Well why do you always lie to me Kaylie?" Sasha asked softly.

"Because you treat me like a ten year old." I replied shyly.

"Kaylie…" Sasha said. "It's for your own good."

"No Sasha it isn't, how can you expect us to have a career if we can't hang on to a boy?" I asked him

"What if you have sex and it triggers puberty? Or worse, you get pregnant?" Sasha said.

"Well what if you introduce a rule that you can only have boyfriends from the rock and can only see them in the gym and on Sundays? Or something like that." I used the last sentence to hide my enthusiasm.

"Kaylie…" Sasha continued.

I interrupted him.

"Just try it, okay? Start with a speed dating night. Austin and I will organise it!"

"Fine. But this is just a try out." Sasha said.

I laughed and hugged him, he called everyone round while I talked to Austin.

We went to the foyer while I explained it to him.

"So… The gym is doing a date night and you and I are in charge of organising it! YEY!" I squealed trying to encourage enthusiasm.

"Kaylie!" He groaned "We need to focus!"

"Please…" I begged using my puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

"Fine, but only for you." He smiled and kissed me on the nose.

I kissed him back straight on the lips. I heard the door open.

"Carter?" I gauped.

**Sorry guys. I know it is a really short chapter, but the next will be long. I am just getting into the story. Please review and I will try to update tomorrow! Hope you like it ;) **


	2. Chapter 2 With the calm comes the storm

**Chapter 2**

"Carter what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am coming back to this gym, I kind of broke up with KP." Carter replied.

"Oh surprise…." Austin carried on when I interrupted him.

"AUSTIN! But yeah surprise, surprise, first me, then my best friend and then my other friend. Do you ever stop breaking girls hearts? Or is it possible for you not to be a pig?" I asked harshly.

"Kaylie, that was a bit harsh." Austin said.

"He cheated on me and had sex with Lauren." I told him.

"I didn't know that. ASSWHOLE!" Austin shouted at Carter.

"Oh so you don't tell him stuff? You used to tell me everything." Carter aimed at me.

"Don't you say that to Kaylie." Austin said, stepping in front of me. "You don't know what she's been through."

Austin moved toward Carter ready to punch when I pulled him back.

"Austin he's not worth it." I whispered to him. "Now let's into the gym that we own, we are the stars of this gym. Now let's please go and be the leaders we are!" I continued.

"Oh here they are, now we have the pairings for the first round." Sasha announced.

"Okay well the girls gather over here." I shouted.

"Boys over here!" Austin said.

"Austin we've decided we have to do this gym related, so a competition. Boys v girls with knock outs and the last to boys and two girls can go on dates." I told him.

"But everyone has to compete on everything, all the boys and girl apparatus'!" Austin continued.

"Okay guys and Austin and I are the judges." I shouted

"Now come on!" Austin said.

"Carter you're too late everyone has their pairs, you could just watch." I said laughing at Laurens joke.

"Anyways people might be to skilled for you! Especially the girls." Lauren said to him.

"We also don't compete with cheaters." Payson said crudely.

"We don't like boys that leave." KP continued.

"Girls chill, let him compete. As long as he's not paired with Kaylie I don't really care. So who else could you pair with Carter?" Austin said loudly walking towards me.

"Hmm Lauren?" Carter asked.

"Fine then." Austin said.

"Kaylie do something!" Lauren whispered.

"Austin…" I continued.

"Well he can't pair with Payson or KP, they both have pairs. So…" Austin said

I shrugged because I realised that's true.

"Payson and Max, Kelly and Michael, Lauren and Carter and Kaylie and Austin head to the floor." Sasha shouted.

"Sasha we are the judges." I told him.

"No actually I am. If you want this to work you'll have to lead by example." Sasha said

"Fine. Austin! We are competing."

"As long as we win and you don't go out on a date with anyone else." Austin said.

"Never." I told him as he kissed me on the fore head.

That was it, the moment I knew what I said was true. The moment I knew he was the love of my life.

Now for back to reality.

"Come on Austin, we got this in the bag." I told him.

We headed over to the beam and he jumped on. I did a run up to the spring board and tumbled on. We did two back flips in sincro and I did a split jump. He did a full tuck and turned in the air, we both twisted and he flipped backwards. I did a hand stand into the splits. Austin did a triple twist for the dismount and I walked flirtily to the end of the beam. I did a lay out lay out triple twist dismount and stuck the landing. I ran over to Austin and hugged him tightly.

Lauren and Carter headed to the bar and their routine was easily as good as ours until Carter fell off on his back. Payson and Max took their turn and did their routine flawlessly, but the DOD was nowhere as big as ours. Then KP came with Michael. They were drawing with us.

We went to the bars which only one of us had to do, I did it. The hardest DOD ever performed at the gym and did it perfectly. The score board was shown after that round.

We still had floor, vault, rings and parallel bars to go.

The score board was;

Kaylie and Austin 10.0

KP and Michael 9.8

Payson and Max 9.0

Lauren and Carter 8.9

We went to the floor and we went right in to a perfect routine. But so did KP and Michael and they were getting closer to us.

Everything else went perfectly but no one knew the winner.

The final scores were;

Kaylie and Austin 10.9

KP and Michael…

Payson and Max 10.0

Lauren and Carter 9.9

KP and Michael 10.8

OMG WE WON! WE ACTUALLY WON.

"OH YEAH COME ON!" Austin shouted loudly.

"We won, we get the date. We can freely date. We are the best in this gym. My life is perfect." I told Austin.

"I love you." Austin said.

"Me too." I replied when all of a sudden Carter punched him right on the nose.

"CARTER WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted toward him as Austin got up.

"You are the love of my life _**I **_love you, _**we **_are supposed to be together." Carter said.

"No we are not, I love Austin. You chose Lauren over me and I don't love you anymore." I told Carter calmly. I could tell he was reeling.

"That's touching but you are not allowed a boyfriend." Sasha said humorously.


	3. Chapter 3 Are we really family?

**Chapter 3**

"Kaylie, where are you going?" Austin asked warily

"I'm leaving." I said.

"Oh Kaylie come on." Sasha stated.

"What? You don't trust me. So how can I train here?" I asked him

"Kaylie…" Austin continued. "Fine well I am coming."

"Me to." Said Payson.

"Me three." Said Lauren

"And me." Said KP

"Guys. NO." I said

"If you're going we're all coming to." Austin continued.

"This is ridiculous." Sasha said.

"No it isn't, we love Kaylie and Kaylie loves Austin. So we are following them." Lauren said.

"Guys?" Kaylie said. "You don't have to do this."

"How could they not love you? I do." Austin said. "They follow you because you are their leader, you are my leader. Anywhere you go, we go.

"Come on then. Let's go." KP shouted.

"OH MY GOD. COME BACK HERE!" Sasha shouted.

"Do you have something to tell us?" Lauren asked him humorously.

"No." Sasha replied.

"Then we are not coming back." I told him

"Okay guys. Come on, Sasha is just trying to help." Carter said.

"Oh shut up. You're just saying that because you don't have a girlfriend." Austin shouted at him stepping in front of me.

"Austin… he's not worth it. Let's go to spruce juice." I said. "Come on Pay, Lo."

"Wait on second." Austin said as he turned around and punched Carter right in the face.

"Max, KP come on." Payson continued.

We all walked defiantly out of the gym, Austin and I, Payson and Max, Lo, KP and Michael walking in a three. The spruce juice was our favourite place to come. We loved the smoothies here. We continued talking about what we were going to do.

"Guys what are we going to do? Why do we always have to choose between love and Gymnastics?" I asked everyone, letting out a slight sob.

Austin rubbed my shoulders whilst kissing me on the neck.

"Guys we can't do anything." Lo said. "You just should have kept it a secret."

I sighed, I let that one slide because I knew she was lonely. She had been in love with Pays boyfriend. But she let go because he loved her, and she had loved Carter but he didn't love her. She was very sad inside really.

"Lauren…" Max continued.

"What? You know it's true." Lauren stated. "If you're all too stupid bitchy prom queen air heads that let boys interfere with your gymnastics then maybe you deserve to be punished." Lauren continued maliciously.

I was not going to let that one slide.

"OH MY GOD LAUREN YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH. What is wrong with you?" With that I got up. "Just because nobody loves you, because you push everyone away. We love each other and there is no point in hiding it." I said.

"OMG Kaylie you are so conceited. You think you are so much better than everyone else when you aren't. People like me just as much as you and I am just as good as you." Lauren carried on.

"Actually Carter didn't love you, Max didn't love you. Payson, KP and Emily only put up with you and you didn't get a medal at nationals or worlds." Austin said. "The only person that is actually genuine with you is Kaylie and you say things like that to her, what kind of friend are you?"

I heard KP almost snigger.

"Well I won the popularity prize this year instead of Kaylie." Lauren started to 2 cry.

"That was rigged by your father and everybody knows it." Austin said.

"By who then?" Lauren asked.

"Your father." Summer came in.


	4. Chapter 4 The Drama Family Brings

All the family drama.

**Sorry guys for not updating for ages. My laptop broke! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry it got incoherent towards the end. T0 his chapter will divulge a lot more into Lauren and Kaylie so enjoy!**

(POV of Kaylie.)

How could Austin say that? I mean I know she was a handful but her mother had just died and yet another guy had chosen one of her friends over her again.

"Austin..." I whispered.

"Summer! You knew and you didn't tell me? I thought you were being honest with me? Clearly you are just a liar to... Like everyone!" She amed that at Max and Payson. With that Lauren stormed off with Summer following her.

When they had left I continued the conversation.

"Austin? Did you actually know that? Or was it speculation?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

" Oh it was a speculation... I knew it was true when I saw Summer walk in." Austin replied sincerely.

I looked down at the floor, feeling guilty for even thinking he had lied to me.

"So what are we going to do about Carter?" I asked the whole table.

I was sure Austin could think of a thing or two.

"I can think of a thing or two." Austin stated.

There you go.

"So if you and Max go find Carter and Pay and I go find Lo. We all find out what is going on, then we meet back here in three hours. With or without answers. Or with blood on our knuckles." I added the last comment just for Austin.

(POV of Lauren)

She knew and didn't tell me. I went on and on t everyone about actually winning something real! But it wasn't real and now everyone knew! Even Max. Why was everyone that loved Kaylie horrible to me?

I had to leave. I grabbed Daddy's car and all of my stuff and drove away. I didn't know where I was going, I mean I had plenty of money but I didn't really have anyone. I decided on my favourite hotel in Boulder, I mean I couldn't go far. I had training on Monday. I drove fast to the outskirts of town.

It was an alright hotel, only for star. But still.

As I was walking to supper, I saw a familiar face. I walked nearer and I got a closer look of her face.

It couldn't be?

(POV of Kaylie.)

This was Steve Tanners fault. We were driving fast to Lauren's house, we knew she was a pain in the arse, but she was like a sister, we had to find her!

We came to the door in the hope that she would answer but she didn't. Someone highly unexpected did. But surely not? It couldn't be her?

**Sorry guys for leaving it on a cliff hanger but thought it might be tmore fun that way. Please follow me on twitter, which will tell you when I am updating. Search CLGleek4eva Thanks for reading, I will try to update. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5 What we face, we face together

**So Guys I know I haven't updated for ages again. I am really busy at the moment but I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The next three chapters should meet your requirements I hope… Enjoy! ;) **

(POV of Kaylie)

Chloe was here? OMG, at Lo's house. I let myself in with the spare key as she turned around.

"Chloe?" I asked her softly.

"Oh Kaylie, please don't let Lauren know I'm here, I came to see Steve." She replied.

"Well he'll be arguing with Summer at the moment I think. They got engaged again but now she found out he lied again…" I trailed off. I wasn't really sure why I was telling her these things. I suddenly smiled an awkward smile.

"Yeah well, I needed to ask his advice. Can I ask you?" Chloe continued wryly.

"Yeah sure, what's up? Though… Sorry. Can it be quick?" I asked her feeling guilty.

"Um there isn't an easy way to say this, but Emily had a miscarriage and she wants to come back to train." Chloe said.

"Oh I replied. Well I'm sure she can. Where is she?" I asked.

"Okay well you can drive." Chloe demanded.

We walked to my car whilst I was breathing heavily, maybe we could look for Lo on the way. Pay looked at me disbelievingly, I shrugged my shoulders and pushed Chloe in the back of the car.

We drove to an amazing hotel, it had a couple of fountains outside and a five star restaurant, the place itself was four. We went into the restaurant where I saw an unbelievable sight of Emily, laughing but not only that – with Lauren. I approached them with a look of dismay and caution on my face.

"Em? EM!" I laughed with joy as I grabbed her.

She smiled a grateful smile back to me, I continued to cry with joy at the sight of her and LO.

"Guys we have to go and meet Austin and Max, come on." I told them as Chloe silently told Emily to go. We ran happily to the car, with Em in shotgun.

By the time we got to the spruce juice Max and Austin were already there.

"Hey guys, Em is back. Did you find Carter." They looked extremely shocked, but soon got over it at the mention of Carter.

"Well Austin definitely found Carter." Max said holding up Austin's bleeding knuckle.

I sarcastically raised my eyebrows whilst laughing and swaggering to his lap. I purched myself on his knee and kissed his knuckle. He quickly kissed my forehead.

"So Carter's been sorted out and we've found Lo. Good, good. Now we have to go and face Sasha. Good thing we all have each other." I stared at them all and we walked towards the rocky moutains.


	6. Chapter 6 When everything comes together

**Sorry guys but this is the last chapter, sorry it's so short I just feel like there is nothing left to write! Hope you enjoy the final chapter, I will try to make it the best and longest! I am getting a laptop this summer so I should be able to write lots more! Just keep watching this space! ;) xoxo c**

(POV of Austin)

We walked all together, Kaylie and I entangled as most as possible. I tried to stay confident but I was too scared of Sasha. What would he do to Kaylie? Would her career be over for ever? I wouldn't let that happen.

"Sasha. Please don't blame Kaylie…" I told him when he stopped me by turning round.

His piercing blue eyes were locked in my gaze.

"Isn't that touching, but it doesn't excuse Kaylie for walking out with the whole of the elite gym members." Sasha shouted

"I know Sasha and I take full responsibility for it…" Kaylie said

"Kaylie this is my fault, if I hadn't have come along you would still be alone and concentrating on gymnastics. No thanks to Carter." I said, just as Carter walked in. Kaylie put her hand across my chest to stop me from going after him. But that was the last thing on my mind anyway.

"That's all true Austin. But I don't have the power to ruin your career because you are an Olympic gymnast and I am not your coach. In fact, who is? No one exactly so you have no limitations, nothing can stop you. Did you think about Kaylie before you romanced her? Nope I didn't think so." Sasha ranted on, stopping me with a no or nope every time I tried to talk.

"Kaylie, you are allowed to continue training at this gym, on one condition…" He trailed off as Kaylie interrupted him.

"If this is between gymnastics and Austin, I choose Austin and I will go and find a gym that lets me have a boyfriend, _even_ if it's Pinewood." She stated matter of factly.

"I was going to say, only as long as it doesn't interfere with your gymnastics and if you can show me now all of your routines flawlessly." Sasha said.

Kaylie smiled and accepted the challenge walking to Sasha to thank him.

Kaylie moved to the bars.

She did a round off Arabian mount (which she had finally mastered at a normal weight).

She flipped around the first bar four times and changing had position.

She then grabbed hold of the next bar and flung herself round it without any hands. Her dismount was flawless and then she landed perfectly.

It was perfect just like her. All her routines that followed reflected the first one, her floor being the best obviously. She was back in the gym and we were together forever. Well in the foreseeable future at least…

**So guys leave reviews telling me about what you thought if it. I hoped you liked it. Again guys follow me on twitter if you have it because I will say when I am writing a chapter. I am CLGleek4va thanks guys! I will try to write more! Hope you enjoy C xx**


End file.
